


Unforgettable

by txurus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Smut without much plot, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txurus/pseuds/txurus
Summary: Dark mode. Unforgettable by French Montana & Swae Lee playing. Lights off. Relax.





	1. one

Peering from around the towering glass sculpture was a porcelian beauty, bathed in warm flourescent lights beaming from the walls. She catches my eye and I feel my body compelled to walk in her direction as if im spellbound by the womans grasp. Unforgettable by French Montana blares through the club speakers as she visibly catches rhythm with Swae Lee’s voice.

Her hips, scantily clad in a tiny black vinyl fashionova miniskirt, winding in tune with the pounding beat. My hips, synching with hers unintentionally, sway their way over to her side. Facing each other under the blue lighting overhead, a little tipsy from the rum handouts, I muster up the courage to caress her shoulder and work my hand upward to her jaw. The unnamed woman leans into my touch and leaves our eye contact with a subtle smile gracing her lips. 

Her skin is intoxicating. I want, no, I need to feel her against me. 

She spins into my heavy arms. Neither of us speak; instead bask in the others attention. Torsos collide in smooth motion as we bump and grind to the music and feed off the energy in the small club. The magnetizing, redheaded woman throws her arms blindly searching for my neck and pushes her butt even further into me. Turning her neck to the side and leaning her body weight against my front, I take lead and slowly spin us in rhythm with my hands upon her curvaceous hips as we rock back and forth. 

I feel her grin against my collarbone before she faces forward again and I smile to myself. The bass reverbs through my body, galvanizing me as I dance with the beautiful woman. The scent of vanilla, sweat, and whiskey lingers as she dances on me. 

I need to get her alone. 


	2. two

She seemingly reads my mind, taking my hand and leading me off the floor to a more private setting. I don’t know where we  are  exactly but I do know that I can see her face clearer and she’s got the most  mesmerizing blue eyes. Thecaptivating mistress gently pushes my shoulders enough for me to take the hint and have a seat on the bench behind me. She immediately moves to straddle me and her miniskirt rides at her sides. I can’t tell if it’s from her intoxicating hips or sipping too much, but i’m feeling woozy. I quickly find my equilibrium when she places my hands on her hips as she shamelessly grinds against my clothed thigh. 

Her hands now on either side of my head, resting against the dark wall. Her hair swiped to one side, cascading down her shoulder, curtaining her face. The red tresses wreak of a mix between alcohol and tropical shampoo. 

My fly enchantress leans into me, willing my eyes to meet hers. The music echoing through the place, now simmered to only a few words scattered in the background as she is my newfound focus. 

I watch her with bated breath, refraining from closing the gap between us and kissing her with every ounce in me. To my surprise, she does it first. Her soft lips collide with mine, our tongues dance, it’s all surreal. 

Our tongues battle for dominance while my hands travel up her torso along her sides. The liquid courage running through my blood right now is spurring me on. 

The lingering kiss is electrifying and it makes my head go fuzzy. Blue eyes flutter shut as she lets out a particularly heavy breath. Her head lulls back as she works herself up against my leg. She’s a whining mess on my lap and I can’t help but wonder how amazing she’d feel; how she tastes. Liquor flavored femme fatale. 

Curse this jumper for not letting me reach skin to skin contact. Instead I settle my hyper-fixation on her protruding cleavage. The v-neck plunge top left little to the imagination and it was inches from my face. The woman snaps me from my staring by placing her quivering lips on mine.

She moans something incoherent into the kiss and I don’t bother asking what it was. Instead I enjoy the kisses to follow as she peppers sloppy open-mouthed pecks against my jaw. I swivel my head to give her more room. Soon I grow impatient with her teasing and take her jaw in one hand, forcing eye contact, while I work my way under her hiked-up skirt looking for any sign to stop on her face. She only encourages me with a lip bite when she feels my fingers run over the slit of her soaked panties. I don’t tease her since she’s more than ready.

I slide her panties to the side and slip my hand impossibly further up the apex of her thigh. The redhead continues her drunken kisses along my neck and they slowly turn into feverish licks. I feel her whimper against my collar when I dip two fingers in and proceed to massage her slippery, neglected clit with my thumb. 

Moaning directly in my ear, her hands fly around my neck, holding on for dear life as waves of white heat overcome her. I see her face visibly scrunch in pleasure and then altogether relax when I hit a certain spot. Her mouth, now ‘O’ shaped, not holding back any mewls and moans. 

There’s no good acoustics in this dark corner of the club anyway so we slip under the radar fine. Although something tells me she would get off simply on the idea of someone catching us. 

I can’t get enough of the mystery woman. 

Maneuvering around her top with my free hand I greedily free one of her breasts. Taking it in my mouth, rolling the puckered nipple with my tongue. I thank the almighty she didn’t wear a bra tonight. She silently pleads for more when she pushes my head against her chest. 

She tenses and clenches her fingers against my scalp when she’s close. Her walls are tight around my fingers as I explore her sopping cunt. I lean back from her chest to admire her orgasmic haze. She rides out her high with a contorted face, it’s all too much. Overstimulation, the alcohol in her blood, the feeling of emptiness from my fingers slipping out of her. She’s dripping with sweat from our steamy encounter, the liquor in her bloodstream, and the heat bouncing off the walls of the club. 

She’s beautiful. 

She’s unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visual by yours truly..hope it helped set the mode✌🏾


End file.
